


Дракон из курсовой

by FronjaSteini



Category: Korol i Shut (Band)
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FronjaSteini/pseuds/FronjaSteini
Summary: Балу додумался намекнуть Андрею только таким способом. Испортив его курсовую.





	Дракон из курсовой

— А я его люблю… — всхлипнул Балу, утирая нос рукавом потрепанного свитера. Он уже минут сорок пытался успокоиться, сам не понимая, почему его так развезло. Горшок, сидящий напротив, промычал что-то невнятное. Он к происходящему отнесся весьма философски, посчитав, что с такого количества алкоголя унесло бы не только тощего Шуру, а пьяные разговоры о любви вполне логичное завершение такого вечера.

— А ты не думал ему об этом сказать? — Осторожно начал Миха, разглядывая распластавшегося на его кровати Балу. Сам Горшок устроился на Лешкиной, скинув покрывало куда-то в ноги и сделав из одеяла себе кокон.

— И как бы ты сказал Андрею об этом и выжил? — Скептически спросил Шура, оторвав голову от кровати. Он непривычно щурился, дурацкие очки с черной оправой валялись где-то на полу. Александр последнее время строил из себя барда, завернувшись в безразмерный свитер неровной вязки, нацепив чьи-то очки с непонятными диоптриями и отрастив темную щетину.

— Никак…

— Вот именно! — Взвился Шура, пытаясь сесть ровно. Тело не послушалось, и он опять рухнул на подушку, зло стукнув по ней кулаком. Всхлипывать он уже перестал, но продолжал уныло шмыгать носом.

— Ты же меня загрызешь, — заключил Миха, предпочитая не думать, что с ним сделает сам Князев в случае такого признания.

— Загрызу, — согласился Шура.

— И сам говорить не будешь? — Горшок взял в руки старую игрушку брата, лежавшую у стены и прикрытую подушкой, будто тот стеснялся этого. Ее сшила ему мама, когда тот отчаянно хотел собаку, но дом, в котором они тогда жили, не позволял. С тех пор Леша с ней не расставался и спал, обняв ее даже по прошествии многих лет.

— Я не хочу переезжать на Марс после того, как он узнает, — снова горько всхлипнув, поведал Балу. Горшок еле сдержался, чтобы не выругаться, иногда его друзья люто тупили. Шура ходил вокруг да около уже третий месяц, и то, что он рассказал Михе, уже можно было считать прогрессом. Того и глядишь, пройдет пара лет, и он соберется с духом признаться объекту своего обожания.

— Зато мучиться не будешь, — попробовал уговорить Горшок. Балу только отрицательно замотал головой, тут же побледнев, как привидение. «Всё-таки не стоило ему четвертую бутылку отдавать», — подумал Миха, оглядывая страдающего друга.

— Так он рядом, я обнять его могу, — еле слышно проговорил Шура. Михаил вздрогнул от горечи в его голосе, друг был действительно влюблен, но боялся этого как огня. Он сам загонял себя в угол, решив, что лучше страдать, но быть поодаль Князева. Горшенев уже пытался зайти со всех сторон, но уговорить Балу не выходило. Он убеждал себя, что ему хватает и того, что Андрей рядом с ним как друг. Шура радовался каждому мгновению, проведенному вместе, а так он не знал, что будет, как отнесется к такому Князь.

— Слепой тормоз, — выругался внезапно Александр, по щекам вновь заблестели дорожки слез. — Я его люблю, а он!..

Михаил рухнул на кровать, разрушая свой кокон из одеял. Они ходили по кругу, а Шуре явно надо было прореветься, и мешать он не собирался. Вдруг поможет?

***

Горшок присвистнул. Обошел друга со всех сторон, внимательно рассматривая, а потом как-то неоднозначно фыркнул.

— Когда я говорил «намекнуть ему», я имел в виду что-то менее радикальное, — задумчиво протянул Михаил. Балу застонал.

— Всё совсем плохо?

— Ну, могло быть и хуже, — уже повеселевшим голосом сказал Горшок. — Не считая того, что ты вырезал дракона. Из курсовой работы Андрея.

Шура стукнулся головой об подушку, на которой лежал. Вопросом, что она делала на столе на кухне, он предпочитал не задаваться.

— А потом набил себе этого дракона на плечо, — закончил Миха, осматривая спину друга. Балу татуировка однозначно подходила, добавляя его виду какого-то лихачества.

— Я ж почти не пил, — из последних сил попытался оправдаться Александр. Горшенев помотал головой, указав товарищу под стол.

— Это только то, что мы прикончили по пришествию ко мне, — поведал Михаил, пристраивая перед другом чашку с горячим сладким чаем. Когда-то Балу делал так же, и теперь была очередь Мишки заботиться.

— Пей, а потом я тебе татуху обработаю. Набили-то неплохо, но кровь у тебя всё равно проступает, — сказал Горшок, указав на алые разводы на рубашке. Балу осоловело посмотрел на свою вещь, а затем измученно прилег на стол. Не так он планировал провести эти дни, не так.

— Пей, кому говорят!

Шура возмущенно заурчал, тут же получив ощутимый тычок в бок. В пору было посочувствовать Леше, на котором Миха часто тренировался в детстве. Балу снова застонал, но за чашкой всё же потянулся.

— Надо было спрыгнуть в Неву. Заболел бы, помер, — Шура отхлебнул горячий чай, сжимая кружку побелевшими пальцами. — Красота.

— То есть спрыгнуть с моста, чтобы сдохнуть, тоже не вариант? Мы простых путей не ищем? — Возмутился Михаил, домывая посуду. После всех махинаций с татуировкой на плече, Балу надо было накормить, а потом отправить домой, пока того не стали разыскивать с собаками.

— Интересно, он хоть песню мне напишет, если я помру? — Не обращая внимания, продолжил Александр. Горшок выругался, чуть не уронив тарелку. Всё же насколько было проще, когда дела по дому доставались младшему брату. У него и получалось гораздо лучше, хотя бы посуда не падала.

— Переставай страдать, — заявил Миха, встряхивая снова задремавшего на столе Шуру. Тот попытался стукнуть Горшка в ответ, но не вышло. Горестно вздохнув, Балу позволил другу вытащить себя с кухни. До ванной они добрались без проблем, хотя Александра иногда заносило, и в итоге Миха просто обхватил его за плечи. Щелкнул выключатель, и под потолком замигала старая желтая лампочка.

— Это кто? — Шура обалдело уставился в зеркало. — Татуировка… Ладно. Но на кой-хрен я осветлил волосы?

— Андро же говорил, что ему нравятся блондинки, — хохотнул Михаил, вспомнив еще один пьяный разговор. — После таких жертв он обязан на тебе жениться!

— Да ну тебя, — вяло отмахнулся Балу. — А мне идет.

Он заинтересованно подергал себя за ныне светлые пряди, после краски ставшие жестче и непослушнее. Михаил спорить не стал, только достал из аптечки вату, а потом замешал в какой-то миске мыльный раствор.

— Ай! — Вскрикнул Шура, когда ватка прошлась по воспаленной от татуировки коже.

— Не ной.

— Да не ною я, не больно мне, — тут же нашелся с ответом Балунов. — Я от неожиданности. Это же и не боль вовсе, так щипет чуть-чуть. Больно было, когда я на него с какой-то девахой смотрел, вот меня же угораздило! Я ведь действительно его люблю…

— То, что угораздило, я заметил. Только не влюбиться, а вляпаться. В полную хрень, — Михаил взглядом указал на плечо друга, на котором теперь красовался дракон. — Более простого способа найти не мог?

— Куда уж проще, — вяло огрызнулся Балу, позволяя Горшеневу бережно смазать свое плечо декспантенолом.

— Покажи ему потом. Князь сначала поорет, но потом гордиться будет до конца своих дней, — хмыкнул Горшок. Александр дернулся, чуть не упав с табуретки, на которую его усадил Михаил.

— Ни за что, — заявил Шура. — Ни в жисть. Я еще жить хочу!

— Кто-то собирался прыгать в Неву недавно…

— Я был молод и наивен! — Тут же перебил его Балу.

— Это было двадцать минут назад, — заржал Горшок, стукнув его по здоровому плечу. Шура снова глянул на себя в зеркало, ему начинала нравиться собственная внешность. Светлые волосы выделяли серо-зеленые глаза, татуировка подчеркивала бунтарский характер. На бледной, почти белой коже Балунова, она выделялась яркими красками рисунка.

— Может тебе концы красными сделать? — Вдруг подал голос Горшок, наблюдая за тем, как друг заинтересованно рассматривает себя.

— Ага, сейчас, бегу и тапочки теряю. Вот, когда Андрею признаюсь, сделаю, — кивнул головой Балу, на что Миха только закатил глаза. Эти двое уже начинали его бесить.

— Я не хочу ждать десять лет!

***

Князь, с трудом продрав глаза, оглядел стоявших на лестничной клетке товарищей. Он всё еще надеялся, что ему это только привиделось.

— Андро? — Миха пощелкал пальцами у него перед носом. Князев разочарованно вздохнул, значит, не привиделось.

— Хорошо хоть у меня никого… Понятия не имею, как бы я объяснял матери, что вы забыли у меня в такую рань, — Андрей посторонился, пуская Горшка с Балу в свой дом. Первый быстро скинул берцы, прошествовав в глубь коридора, а второй замялся в дверях, пока Князев не втащил его внутрь, чтобы наконец закрыть дверь.

— А теперь рассказывайте, что вас привело на другой конец города в… — Князь мельком глянул на часы. — В шесть часов утра?

— Балу хочет тебе кое-что сказать, — быстро вставил Михаил, пока тот не стал отнекиваться.

— Балу хочет? — Испуганно пискнул Шура, понимая, что лишился последней возможности дать деру.

— Балу хочет, — уверенно кивнул Горшок, пинком загоняя того на кухню. Александр вздрогнул, всё же панически высматривая пути к отступлению. Их не находилось, Миха, вот предатель, закрыл дверь на кухню, оставив их вдвоем.

— Я тебя внимательно слушаю, — что-то в голосе Князева было угрожающим. Он был не выспавшимся, с взъерошенными волосами и следом от подушки на шее. Старая майка была ему уже явно мала, а на штанах красовались пятна акриловой краски, выдавая ночные приступы вдохновения. Балу глубоко вздохнул, будто решаясь нырнуть на глубину.

— Это я испортил твою курсовую, — он резко стащил рубашку, обнажая татуировку на плече. — Я вырезал дракона, чтобы набить его. Хотя я этого не помню, я был пьян непонятно во что… Горшок предлагал намекнуть тебе, но мой замутненный алкоголем мозг выдал только это. Я влюбился в тебя, а как признаться не знал.

Шура выдал всё как на духу и отчаянно зажмурился, ожидая удара. Вряд ли Князь простит ему испорченную работу, в конце концов, он угробил на нее почти неделю. Андрей изучил даже несколько книг по восточным узорам и композициям, накидал кучу черновиков и чуть не подрался с Горшком, когда спорил с ним, как лучше рисовать. Он использовал огромный ватман, изобразив пагоду, сад камней, а сверху — за облаками — обернувшегося вокруг солнца дракона.

— Идиот, — выдохнул Андрей, закрыв глаза рукой. — А просто сказать ты не мог?

— Я боялся… — тихо прошептал Шура. — Так ты был рядом. Я просто хотел любить тебя дальше, я бы справился с этим. Не надо было тебе рассказывать… Я уйду, не переживай, мешаться не буду. Только Миху не бросай, он так нашу группу любит! А я справлюсь со своей любовью.

— Идиот, — снова повторил Князев, резко подавшись вперед. Балу вскрикнул, когда Андрей с силой впечатал его в холодильник. Они замерли, глядя друг другу в глаза. Александр боялся вздохнуть, слушая свой бешеный стук сердца.

— И я такой же. Я тоже боялся, — выдохнул Андрей прямо в губы Шуры, а потом поцеловал. Балу от неожиданности даже не понял, что произошло. Князев чуть отстранился, глядя на замершего Александра. Тот облизнулся, наконец, придя в себя и осознав, что это происходит на самом деле.

— Люблю, — прошептал Шура, целуя Андрея в ответ. Князев засмеялся в поцелуй, обнимая того за талию. Балу, ловко извернувшись, закинул ногу на бедро Андро и обхватил его руками за шею.

Горшок аккуратно прикрыл дверь, думая о том, что Поручик теперь торчит ему штуку.


End file.
